


Haunted House

by AllHaleOlicity



Series: Halloween 2019 [1]
Category: Arrow - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Next Generation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-20
Updated: 2019-10-20
Packaged: 2020-12-27 05:29:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,121
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21113453
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AllHaleOlicity/pseuds/AllHaleOlicity
Summary: Chris brings her friends to a haunted house





	Haunted House

It took weeks of begging to get everyone to agree. First they thought it was a joke, no way baby Christine wanted to go to a haunted house. Then they assumed she would flake out on them as soon as the first haunted house popped up, she promised them this was real and that she was going to go through with it. They eventually said yes and agreed to go.

Bex agreed to go because by the time it was October Chris would have either forgotten or wouldn't want to go anymore, she was planning on going anyway so this wasn't a big deal to her.

Aidan agreed to go to get her to shut up, she's already very persuasive but more annoying when she wants something.

These were the two people Christine had asked to go with her. Bex said she'd invite Elizabeth but with October being her busy month, she couldn't make it. Isaac fills in for her on this trip.

The sun had just set over the city and everything was dark. The only light was dim street lights, the dim lights on each attraction, and the "candles" that each booth had set up. There were all kinds of activities to get into at the Star City Halloween Festival. Families and groups of friends filled the street accompanied by the horror characters that hid in the shadows. These Zombies, clowns, and other scary creatures are common this time of year, especially at festivals like this one, but that didn't make it any less terrifying when they jump up from behind you and yell "Boo".

Chris stood in front of the haunted house attraction, Bex standing to her right and Aidan to her left, Isaac was on the Bex's other side taking a picture of the house from the outside. It looked a lot like that house from IT Chapter 1, the wood looked rotted and the windows were broken. This would be concerning if it wasn't the exact look they were going for when creating the attraction.

Everyone turned to look at Chris, reading her reaction to see if she wanted to back out. She says she likes scary things, it's fun to be scared. But she doesn't like things jumping out at her and that's all a haunted house is. Chris looked to her left at Aidan then to her right at Bex and Isaac and nodded.

"Let's do this!" She said, a bright smile spreading across her face. She started to walk forward but was held back when Aidan grabbed her arm.

"Are you sure about this?"

Chris looked up at the house then back at Aidan, nodding. "It's just a house, Aidan. We do this every day." She used her free hand to move his from her arm and dragged him up the stairs to the haunted house. Bex and Isaac followed closely behind them as they entered the building.

The beginning wasn't bad. They walked through the doors and were immediately greeted by a shadow in the corner of the room. Chris gave him a friendly wave before continuing on through the walkway. The next room had flickering lights and a girl with her hair covering her face, the girl was sitting in a rocking chair and her head followed you through. This is something that you felt, even if she didn't have eyes to see you, you knew she was watching. That room was a bit scarier, but still Chris was fine.

Isaac on the other hand was inching closer to Bex, no longer comfortable being in the back of the group.

The next room was complete darkness except for the light on the next door, about halfway through this room there was a loud crash and a dog barking started to play through the speakers as shadow figures started to come out of the darkness and walk towards you. Chris upped her pace but she was still doing a lot better than Isaac was doing.

The next few rooms were different variations of horror movies and apocalyptic situations. It was all of the cheesy stuff you expect from a haunted house at Halloween but with a nice scare in the middle of all of it.

The four of them finally made their way to the final room, the room was eerily quiet and there were only two doors. Both of the doors had exit written on them, but there was a third door on the other wall that had a padlock on it and a timer.

"Escape room." Bex mumbled, walking up to the padlocked door. "I heard they had a big jumpscare at the end, this probably has something to do with it."

Isaac hesitated but then followed behind Bex. "Jumpscare?"

"Yeah." She answered, moving the padlock around, examining it. "We either solve this, or something comes out of those doors."

"Sweet!" Chris bounced over to Bex. "Timer says we have 3 minutes."

"What happens if we just open the doors?" Isaac asked, his voice giving away how nervous he was.

"You can't. They're locked." Aidan crossed his arms, walking over to the third door.

"So, we either solve a puzzle in the dark or get scared?"

"You could always turn around and go back." Bex suggested, moving away from the padlock so Chris and Aidan could look at it.

"Is Isaac okay with going back by himself?" Chris asked, looking back at them.

Isaac shook his head. "I am not okay with going back by myself."

Chris nodded, turning back to the padlock. "We could probably pick it."

"There's probably another way." Aidan backed away, looking around the room.

"Can I try to pick it?" Chris asked, already taking a bobby pin out of her pocket and messing with the lock.

Aidan looked at her, shaking his head. "It's not going to wor-"

"Got it!" Chris pulled off the padlock and put the bobby pin back into her pocket. "Never underestimate me." She said, looking directly at Aidan. He put his hands up until she turned back around.

The timer stopped and there was a click sound on both of the exit doors. Isaac jumped to the center of the room. "I don't trust this."

Bex patted his head as she walked by and opened up one of the exit doors. Isaac was covering his face, preparing for the worst...After a few seconds, nothing happened and he relaxed.

Until the doorknob on door number three started moving.

Chris quickly jumped back and ran over to Bex by the exit doors. "Okay, that was fun. Let's get some popcorn now!" She said before running out of the haunted house and ending up back on the street outside of the house.


End file.
